


i'm not going anywhere

by creativitea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x01, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: just a lil thing based off of 3x01, because i couldn't help myself





	i'm not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> first part is magnus pov, second one is alec pov

He feels so lucky, Alec's arm still lingering on his back after pulling him in for a kiss, and Magnus's smile lingering too; from said kiss. When Alec pulls away from him, he still steals a touch as he pulls his hand back, gracing the dorsal surface of Magnus's hand with his fingers. Magnus's smile grows back, and he grabs Alec's whole hand. 

He's so happy he's staying. I'm not going anywhere just echoing with Alec's voice in his head, luckily louder than the remainding guilt he's feeling from telling Alec he wants him to stay. After all, Alec said he doesn't want to go to Alicante without him anyway. Being honest with his feelings to his boyfriend isn't manipulation, Alec made the choice on his own after all. 

 

It had been consequences of his own choices, but when he'd lost the position as high warlock of brooklyn, and then heard about Alicante..... his own words of not having to choose between Alec and the downworld came back to him, came back into his head as some sort of cruel irony. It was like he was about to lose the both of them.

But he'd tried to hide those feelings to display the supportive boyfriend-side of himself  he wanted to show, instead of the needy boyfriend he felt like on the inside.

 

 

* * *

It's ironic in a sad way, that Magnus had felt selfish while hiding his own feelings not to worry Alec. 

Even more sadly ironic, it had just made Alec worry more. When Magnus seemed fine with him going to Alicante, he'd worried because he'd felt so conflicted, and Magnus seemed unaffected. When he'd heard from Katarina that Magnus had actually been devestated and not elated, Alec had worried Magnus didn't trust him.

 

Alec had said he couldn't live without Magnus already, Alicante had once been a dream; but he'd attained another dream with Magnus. Being somewhere where he couldn't take that already real and worth it part of his life with him, didn't feel like a place worth going anymore. 

He'd just worried Magnus didn't need him to stay like he felt he needed to stay.

 

But now, after their conversation by the pooltable they'd had their first date by, everything as it truly was; was on the table. And it was a relief that they were on the same page after all. 

With Magnus, there was always a bigger leap forward after every step back they had. It's hard for Alec to communicate with anyone, but with Magnus; it's always worth the effort. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write another drabble with my interpretation of autistic alec from this ep??


End file.
